


Taking Control

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [25]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Adam Sackler, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a (mostly empty) movie theater, Shameless Smut, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: After a whole day out with your boyfriend, Adam Sackler, you decide you can't wait until after the movie to have some fun.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 16





	Taking Control

You and Adam had had an eventful day. Sackler was always big on surprise dates that lasted hours, complaining that with his schedule as an actor he didn’t get to see you and pamper you as often as he wished. So here you were, more than tired from a day at the fair and ready to go home. 

You wanted to head back and thank your boyfriend for such an incredibly thoughtful date, especially for defending your honor at some of the carnival games and not making fun of you when you stuffed three fried oreos down your throat, coughing up powdered sugar in the process. 

But in typical Sackler fashion, he still had one more stop for you left before you could go home. Leave it to your boyfriend to jam pack essentially three dates into one day. 

The last place you were going to was the movie theater. He had wanted to end the day with something relaxing, wanting to enjoy the comfort of a movie while still treating you to a night out in the process. Sackler was such a secret romantic that if you didn’t love him so much it would definitely have made you gag. 

The movie you’d both decided on was some action movie that was guaranteed to make you both laugh and at least be somewhat entertained, but it seemed to not be too popular considering that you two were one of the few people in the theater. There was one other couple way at the front, and Adam had herded you into the middle back because they were “the best seats”. 

Sackler stretched out as best he could in the seats, always having a hard time folding his body into the narrow aisles and extended his hand out to you. You put your hand in his, interlacing your fingers, and he brought your hands up to his plush lips so he could kiss your knuckles. He nipped one of your knuckles playfully before bending over to whisper in your ear, “Can’t wait to fuck you later.” 

Your eyes widened and you shot him a look, though you honestly shouldn’t have been surprised at this point. Sackler was insatiable and a part of you knew that he’d been sporting a semi for at least most of the day. Just being around you made him excited, something that was both flattering and slightly alarming. 

His hormones clearly hadn’t gotten the message that he was way beyond his high school years, though thankfully he was more than experienced in bed and more than capable of keeping up with his healthy sexual appetite. And you didn’t mind, not really. It was nice to know that over a year of dating hadn’t slowed either of you down, and that Adam was always down to try something new. 

You mulled over all of this as you vaguely paid attention to the opening trailers, watching Adam’s knee bounce instead. He always had so much energy, it felt like he was constantly on the verge of exploding. 

You loved to watch him act because it was almost as if someone else had taken over him. Long gone would be his shy and somewhat antisocial personality, his talent as an actor allowing him to delve into a scene with ease, becoming and embodying whoever the character was for that hour or two. Your normally quiet man could transform into a social butterfly, or change out his uniquely intense presence for someone meek and gentle. It was fascinating to watch. 

As you thought about Adam and his talent and how much you absolutely adored this giant hunk of a man next to you, an idea popped into your head. You hadn’t done something like this before, not so open in public, but you knew that Sackler probably wouldn’t care and he’d be pleased you initiated it. You both knew this movie wasn’t going to be life changing, anyway - but maybe this experience could be (a little, at least). 

You leaned over, nudging Adam on his cheek with your nose to get his attention. He looked over at you curiously, knowing you were up to something. 

“What if we didn’t have to wait to go home before we fucked?” you asked innocently. 

You bit back a laugh as you gauged his reaction, seeing Adam’s eyes almost pop out of his head. 

“Jesus christ, kid. We’re in a movie theater,” he chuckled, knowing that you knew full well he didn’t actually care, but he loved to tease you anyway. 

You bit your lip and nodded knowingly, to which he started nodding along with you, turning to face you. “What did you have in mind?”

You let go of his hand and reached your hand over to his bouncing knee, instantly freezing him in place as you slid your fingers tantalizingly up his leg, ending at the now prominent bulge straining against his jeans. 

Adam’s jaw dropped and he let out a low groan as you cupped his erection, able to feel the warmth through the thick denim. You smirked when you felt him twitch under your palm. 

“I was thinking something like this,” you purred, winking at him in the low light of the theater. The action movie was already well on its way, and you were sure that the fighting scenes that were bound to come up would help disguise any noises that came from either of you. Adam was always loud in bed and you weren’t much better. 

Adam watched, slack jawed, as you unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. When you reached into his briefs and pulled him out, Adam grunted, his hips bucking involuntarily into your hands. 

His length was hot and heavy in your hand, velvet smooth skin surely tinged pink, throbbing with the blood that rushed there at your attention. 

You adjusted yourself so you could bend over and take him into your mouth, earning a muttered curse from Adam as you let your tongue trail along the underside of his shaft, pausing at the bundle of nerves near the head and then swirling at the tip to lick at his slit. 

“Shit, kid. Do you even know what you’re doing to me right now?” 

You tongued at the precum that beaded from his tip, collecting the salty pearls and swallowing them eagerly down before you responded. “I know exactly what I’m doing to you.” 

You continued sucking him off, hearing a faint rustle as you felt soft fabric cover you. Adam had draped his jacket over you and you grinned at his attempt to protect your decency, swallowing around him in silent thanks. Your actions led him to place a large, warm and slightly shaky hand over your head, clutching onto your hair. 

You felt Adam harden even further in your mouth as he started whispering to you, encouraging you and in turn, turning himself on even more with his dirty talk. “God, you’re such a dirty slut getting me off in public. Does it make you wet knowing that we could get caught? I bet you love gagging on my fat fucking cock. Fuck, I fucking love you.” 

You hummed in agreement, smiling around his considerable girth as you bobbed up and down on his length, tracing the veins that ran along his smooth skin. 

Adam started thrusting his hips to the rhythm you had set, occasionally hitting the back of your throat. You worked on relaxing your jaw and opening your throat so you didn’t gag too much, swallowing occasionally to simulate clenching around him. 

You reveled in the moans, sighs and gasps that escaped him as he fucked your throat, thankful for the noisy movie that was covering up the lewd sounds. You knew that the thought of getting caught was only spurring Adam on, the idea of it also causing you to clench your thighs. 

Adam’s force on the back of your head and his whispered praise between moans only served to heighten your arousal, sure that you’d already thoroughly drenched your panties. “That’s it, doll. Just like that.  _ Fuck, _ just like that. Fuck, you feel so good.  _ You’re  _ so good.” 

You knew Adam was close when you felt him throbbing on your tongue, his fingers fisting around your hair, holding you close as his hips drove him steadily into your waiting mouth. You breathed steadily through your nose, inhaling the scent that was purely Adam as he pressed you down against him. 

“F-fuck, I’m so close. Wait -  _ shit _ \- slow down - I-I want to come in you. Please,” Adam pleaded, choking on a groan as he roughly pulled you off of him before he could blow his load. 

He brought you up to his mouth, his hand still tangled up in your hair as he drew you in for a searing kiss. 

“Shit, I can taste myself on you. This is so fucking hot. Please, let me come in your pretty pussy,” Adam begged, eyes glassy in the dim lighting offered by the movie in the dark room. 

You couldn’t find it in you to deny him as you nodded, still a little dazed from the sudden turn of events. Adam helped situate you to straddle him, letting out a whined curse out when his fingers traced your slit through your panties, finding you absolutely soaked. 

You whimpered as he pressed you close to him, draping his jacket over your shoulders (as if that would do much at this point). You could feel him, impossibly hard against your belly. Adam moved your dress out of the way and then hooked a finger on your panties to slide them to the side before he eased himself in. 

You both moaned as he entered you - your head falling back at the tight stretch. Adam brought his forehead to the crook of your shoulder, breath puffing against your sweaty skin, watching himself sink into you as your cunt enveloped him, welcoming him home.

“God, you’re tight. You’d think after a year of this it’d feel different,” he marveled, before adding in a hushed but commanding tone, “Touch yourself. I’m not gonna last and I want you to come with me. I need it.” 

You moved your hips in a figure eight, adjusting to the burn of his cock in you. You started rolling your hips then, bringing a hand down to tease your clit. Adam’s hands were on your hips, helping you along, his lips mouthing over collarbone and neck. You had your other arm around his broad shoulders, holding on as you bounced on his cock. 

You felt your orgasm building in your body, fueled by the depraved, strained obscenities Adam strung together as he claimed you - both lost to the pleasure of the moment, bodies working desperately to get each other off. 

The lace of your underwear added to the stimulation and pleasure Adam felt as he brought you down to meet his hips time and time again, eyes rolling back at the feel of the fabric on his sensitive skin. 

You circled your clit in tight, deliberate circles, feeling your cunt working to keep Adam rooted inside you, your walls constricting around him, pulling him impossibly deeper with every punishing snap of his hips. 

Adam let out a growl, pumping into you roughly, “Fuck, I need you to fucking come. Come, now.” 

His words threw you over the edge as you buried your face in his neck, your walls clamping down on him and drawing out his own release. Adam came with a snarl, his cock pulsing in you, warmth filling your belly as he fucked his seed deeper into your cunt. 

Adam continued rolling his hips against you, heated skin meeting yours, as he nosed at your temple while you both eased through your orgasms. His mouth finally met yours as you turned to meet him, catching you in a bruising kiss. 

Adam pulled away, finally stilling in you, a shudder running through his body as his cock spurted the last of his cum in you. “Fuck, I love when you ride me. I love when you take what you want.” 

“Good thing I love taking what I want,” you laughed, biting his jaw and then nuzzling into him. Adam draped his arms over you, readjusting the jacket that had miraculously stayed hanging over your shoulders despite your rough lovemaking. 

You watched the rest of the movie curled up on his lap, Adam still inside you despite him having softened a while ago. You were both sweaty and gross but it didn’t matter. 

In the end you were right. The movie had been forgettable but the experience hadn’t. Nothing with Sackler ever was. 


End file.
